A Wish At The Fountain
by AsheLove
Summary: Len is in love with his best friend, Rin. Rin isn't sure about her feelings towards him. What happens when he wishes for her heart at a fountain? RinxLen and MikixKaito
1. Prequel: A Little More Than Friends

**A/N: Heyy(: This is my second account on fanfiction, since I abandoned my first account, so this _isn't _my first fanfic. I normally don't write prequels, so don't hate my super short and failed chapter D: /cry. I know it sucks! Just don't rub it in, okay? This literally took me 15 minutes to write, and I was low on muse. So yeah, other than that, enjoy~ c:**

**Prequel: A Little More Than Friends**

We were friends for seven years, but it's the first time I've felt this way about her. The way I smile when she smiles, the way I care about every single detail. Yes, I am in love with Rin Kimura. Not that she has a single clue. We're best friends after all, along with Miki and Kaito. They don't know I love her either. Things would just get awkward if they knew- they would probably play cupid and mess around with us. I also don't want to risk confessing to her, because if she rejected, our friendship would be ruined. I sigh longingly. Suddenly, I hear giggling. More specifically, _Rin's _giggling. I snap back to reality. I am in the middle of my weekly Japanese class that I take with her.

Ah crap.

"Uh... What..?" I mumble, pretending to be tired and confused.

"Oh nothing," Rin teases. She punches me playfully, "Was the teacher being so boring that you had to stare at the wall behind her to keep yourself entertained?" She bursts out laughing. I start laughing as well, not sure if it was because of what she just said, or because her laugh is extremely contagious. Meh, it's probably both.

After Japanese class, Rin begs me to walk her home. "Cmon... I don't want pedophiles stalking me," she says, half-joking. She looks at me hopefully.

Of course, I want to walk her home, since it's getting dark outside and we get to walk _alone_, but I try to sound reluctant as I say, "Okay, okay." She smiles gratefully.

As we walk along the streets, side by side, Rin randomly links arms with me. Impulsively, I try to pull away, hoping that she'll hang on to me. She does. "Why are you..." I start to say, but she just grins and pretends to be admiring the plain houses around us. I smile a little as we continue to walk. I guess it's just the little things that makes you the happiest.

**A/N: That's it!? Yep. Sometimes I wonder why I bother publishing something that people can finish reading in a minute. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I SWEAR D: /facedesk. Cmon muse, come back, I LOVE YOU :c I'm not even going to ask for reviews/favourites/subs because I know this chapter isn't worth it /shot. :c **

**xo, Ashee~**


	2. Chapter 1: Over The Edge

**Hello~! -Glances at reviews, followers and subs- :O Y-you guys... I LOVE YOU! :D You guys are seriously duh baus ;) Kekeke~ At least this chapter is slightly better.. I hope c: Enjoy~ And now for the awesomesauce reviewers:**

** AlwaysALittleDancer: I. Just. Did. :3**

** OrangeTsundere: Kekeke you're awesome, and I mean it ^^  
**

** Angel Royal: Omfg, your review literally made my day! -huggles- Let's be best friends! :D**

** RiaHiromishimo: Thank yew c:**

**Chapter 1: Over The Edge**

It's the last month of grade 7 today. To celebrate the beginning of June, Rin, Miki, Kaito and I are meeting at Shinto Mall. I check the clock quickly and smile. Closing my computer and grabbing my wallet, I check it's contents. Hm, $95 and a bunch of coins. That should be enough.I take my keys and head out the door towards Aomori Skytrain Station. The train moves exceptionally quicker today, to my delight. I arrive at Shinto Mall within 20 minutes. Kaito is the first to spot me, standing by the front entrance. He waves and says, "Yo Len! You're early, for once," he laughs, "Miki isn't here yet. She called and told me she's stuck in traffic cause' her mom's driving her here. Why don't we head on in? Rin's waiting in the food court."

When I hear Rin's name, I automatically light up. "Sounds good," I reply, leading the way because I can't wait to see her face.

As I reach the food court, I see her and silently walk towards her. When I'm directly behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist. She squeals a little and breaks away, punching me playfully. "Hey! Why do you always do that?" She accuses, but the way she smiles as she says it, tells me that she likes it. Don't think too much about it; Kaito does it to her too and her reaction is the same.

"I don't know, because you're hearing skills are horrible and you never hear me when I'm behind you?" I tease, playfully punching her back.

"Stop joking around! I'm mad right now!" She puts on a fake pout and I laugh.

"Cmon, you guys," Kaito calls out, "stop flirting and let's start shopping." I know he's joking about the flirting part, but why do I sense slight bitterness in his tone? Oh whatever, I'm probably over-thinking.

As we walk along, passing the stores, Rin suddenly rushes in a clothing store. "Hey you guys!" She calls, "Come in!" I hesitate, seeing as it's a _girl's _store. She notices my hesitation and frowns. "Len, if you're not coming in then can you at least give me some money?" She looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh... Will you pay me back?" Wow, wishful thinking Len. Of course she's not going to pay you back.

As I consider it, she snatches my wallet out of my hands and says, "Probably not, but thanks anyways!" She smiles and runs off. With my wallet. Did I just willingly let her rob me?

As I sit on a nearby bench like a loner, I watch Rin force Kaito to wear a girl's top. They seem to be having lots of fun. No, I'm not jealous. Really. I feel lucky I'm not being forced to wear a girl's top. Poor Kaito. Suddenly, I see Rin pay for the shirt Kaito tried on. Say what? She's using _my _money to pay for _his _clothes?! Okay fine, he's probably not going to wear it, since it's uber girly, but still! How can she pay for him with my money? Without thinking, I storm up to them. "Rin!" I shout, pushing her against a wall harshly. "Why did you pay for him?!"

"W-what's your problem?" She stutters nervously.

"I gave you money for _you _to spend, not for you to buy stuff for other guys!" I yell.

"W-wait, are you... Jealous?" She asks, silencing me. That's when I noticed how close our faces were. Almost touching, actually. My gaze wanders from her eyes to her mouth. I look away, fearing that if I continue looking at her lips, I'll kiss her.

"N-no..." I lie, not sounding very convincing. I feel my cheeks getting warmer. Then I regain my senses and step away from her. "Sorry about that..." I say. We both stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before I turn around. I see Miki and Kaito staring at us, their eyes wide.

Well this is going to be interesting.

**-Evil laughter- A cliffhanger! ^^ And sorry it took so long to update... I have so much homework D: Gaah. School is harsh. They want you to have a hunched back because they give you so many 10 pound textbooks D: So anyways, thanks for reading! **

**xo, Ashee~ **


End file.
